


9 eaten carrots

by ObsessedAngel



Series: 12 days of Christmas [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Carrots, Christmas, Cookies, Cute, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, married au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the one who takes a bite of the carrot the kids left for the reindeer and who devours the cookies? (Sam eats the carrots, Gabriel eats all the cookies) 9 eaten carrots</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 eaten carrots

“Gabe leave SOME cookies. Come on now. You’re doing too much.”

Gabriel grinned around a mouth full of cookie and swallowed. “Hey we want them to believe that Santa was here don’t we? How would it look if he snubbed the cookies they worked hard to make?”

“You’re supposed to take a bite out of the cookies, not eat them whole.”

Gabriel shook his head. “No. You have to only leave crumbs otherwise they’re going to think he didn’t like them. He didn’t get to be a jolly old fat guy by nibbling the cookies Sammy. Besides, look who’s talking.”

Sam furrowed his brow. “What are you talking about?”

“How many of those carrots have you eaten? And without Ranch? Disgusting.” Gabriel made a face and Sam looked down at the carrot in his hand.

“I’ve only eaten 2.”

Gabriel laughed and shoved another cookie in his mouth. “Try 6.”

“Don’t exaggerate.”

“I swear to God! Look.” Gabriel held his cookie between his teeth and picked up the plate with the carrots. There were 3 remaining. Sam frowned at it and then looked back up to Gabriel.

“Put them back Gabe.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened as did his grin. “I haven’t touched them! You ate them! The stems are right there!”

Sam looked and had to admit the evidence was pretty damning. He hadn’t thought that he’d eaten that many, but it had to be him. Gabriel wouldn’t eat a carrot on purpose if he could help it, especially if there were cookies to be had, and he’d been sitting right in front of Sam the whole time so he couldn’t have moved them without Sam noticing. He’d have to get back into his morning routine if he was going to unconsciously eat, even if it was only carrots this time. Gabriel scooched his chair next to him and held out another carrot. Sam almost grabbed it, but pulled his hand back. Gabriel huffed and wiggled the carrot in front of him.

“It’s a carrot Rabbit. Barely a handful of calories. You’re not going to get fat. Stop being such a wet blanket and be the reindeer the kids need. Santa has 9 reindeer, so you know how many carrots you need to eat?”

Sam laughed and snatched the carrot from Gabriel’s hand and took a bite. “And who do you think I keep in shape for?”

“Yourself. You get a sick pleasure out of salad and running.” He gagged and stifled his disgust with another cookie.

Sam had to admit that was true. Although he did like to look good for Gabe, he did keep in shape because he felt good doing it. He didn’t care if Gabriel ate sweets, actually loved his little cookie filled belly, but for him, he just liked the feeling of working out. His brother and Husband would laugh at him and call him crazy, but Cas got it. Cas was out there running every morning rain or shine. Sam had gotten lazy lately and let Gabriel talk him into sleeping in and cuddling.

“No.”

Sam sat back and took another bite of his carrot. “No what?”

“I know what that look is. You are NOT working out until after Christmas. I need you to cuddle me. You’re my heating blanket. January is soon enough to start with all that crap again. Although you’re also NOT going running if it’s snowing. Last time you almost got pneumonia. Not even 6 pack abs are worth listening to you bitch about your chest hurting for a week straight.”

“I was not bitching.” Sam grinned. Maybe he had a little. But he liked when Gabriel took care of him, so he may have played it up a bit more. Plus his kids had brought him soup in bed and that had been the cutest thing.

“Were too. So.” Gabriel snagged another cookie from the plate. “I was thinking.”

Now it was Sam’s turn to say no. He shook his head before Gabriel could even voice the question. “Not gonna happen. Shut up and eat your cookie.”

“But the kids are asleep! Come on. Please?”

Sam finished his carrot and bit the next one in half and put the half eaten one back so it looked like the Reindeer had actually been working on them. He ate only a bite of the last carrot and arranged the stems and remaining carrots on the plate so they looked more mussed. “No. Didn’t you have enough yesterday?”

“You know I never get enough.” Gabriel grinned and leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder and batted his eyelashes at him.

How could Sam say no to that? “Fine. But this is it.”

“YES!”

“I mean it Gabe.” Sam warned and Gabriel nodded. Sam knew Gabriel wasn’t really listening. This wasn’t going to be the last time. Gabriel jumped up from the table and swung open the fridge and pulled out the tub of cookie dough. He kicked the door shut behind him and grabbed a serving spoon from the counter and flicked the lid open, took a huge spoonful and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. Sam tried not to gag. How could a single person eat that much sugar? Gabriel has eaten more than a dozen cookies already, plus the 4 or 5 lollipops he’d been sucking on throughout the night and now this. He was lucky the kids had gone to bed early. There was no way he was going to let the kids see their father doing this, then they’d think they should be doing it to. It was already hard to get them to eat their vegetables when Gabriel didn’t eat him, this would make it impossible.

“I wuv youh bahbe.” Gabriel said, his mouth full with cookie dough.

“Love you too. I’m going to bed. Make sure you brush your teeth before you come in. The amount of sugar you had today, you’re lucky they haven’t already fallen out.”

Gabriel stood up and Sam held up his hand. “No way. That stays here.”

“What if I want to eat this off you?” Gabriel asked wiggling his eyebrows. Sam laughed and reached over to pinch his cheek.

“Not on your life. It took 3 baths to get that chocolate completely off. I don’t like to be sticky. You can have me or the cookie dough. You’re not getting both.”

Gabriel looked at Sam and then back at the tub of cookie dough in his arm, then back at Sam and back at the cookie dough before he sat back down at the table.

“I’ll be in later.”

Sam laughed. He should be insulted that he was ranked below cookie dough, but to be fair, it was pretty damn good cookie dough. It was Dean’s recipe that he’d finally perfected years ago. Sam stuck his finger against the side and pulled up just a little.

“Gnight.” Gabriel said patting his arm as Sam passed.  

“Gnight!” Sam sucked the little bit of dough into his mouth and almost groaned. Yeah. He could definitely see why Gabriel picked that over him. Maybe later he’d come out and have a little more. That is, if Gabriel left any when he was done.


End file.
